Algún día
by EDCGV
Summary: Una historia de Pokémon, donde Kail el primo de Ash quiere conseguir su sueño.


Era una hermosa mañana a las afueras ciudad Verde amanecía un pequeño chico, se levantó de la cama y se sentó en su silla de ruedas. Salí de su cuarto con una gran sonrisa.  
-Buenos días mama.-dijo el chico acercándose a la mesa.  
-Buenos días Kail. Feliz cumpleaños.-su madre se acercó y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla mientras le servía unas tostadas con mermelada en la mesa.  
Kail empezó a comer lo que su madre le había servido.-¿Hoy vendrá el primo?.-preguntó mientras le daba otro mordisco a su tostada.  
-Si, he llamado a tu tía y dice que estarán aquí a las diez.-le contestó su madre mientras lavaba los platos.  
-Genial, me voy a cambiar.-dijo Kail mientras se comía la última y se alejaba hacia su cuarto.  
-Ahora voy a ayudarte.-le dijo su madre.  
-No hace falta mama. Ya soy mayor y puedo yo solo.-dijo Kail con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras entraba en su cuarto.  
''Hay ya se está haciendo mayor..., lastima que con su problema nunca podrá alcanzar su sueño.''pensaba su madre mientras secaba un vaso.  
Al rato Kail salió de su cuarto vestido con un chandal azul y negro y una gorra del mismo color.  
-¿Que hora es mama?.-preguntó acercándose con su silla hacia el salón donde su madre miraba la televisión.  
-Son las nueve y media. ¿estas ansioso?.-  
-Si, cuando llegue el primo le pediré que me ayude a capturar a mi propio Pokémon.-dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Kail, ya sabes que no puedes salir fuera que es peligroso.-le dijo su madre. Kail se puso un poco serio pero al rato sonrió.  
-No pasa nada mama. Ya tengo diez años, además iré con el primo que tiene muchos Pokémons.-dijo el mirando hacia la ventana que daba al campo.-Pronto...-susurró.

-

El timbre de la casa sonó, Kail se acercó y abrió la puerta.  
-Primo Ash.-Kail abrazó a su primo como pudo, Ash le devolvió el abrazo.  
-Hola Kail, te voy a dejar la oreja roja.-dijo al tiempo que le agarraba la oreja y empezaba a estirarle.  
-Ash no eres muy mayor para esto, suelta a Kail.-le dijo su madre agarrándolo de la oreja creando una cadena de estirones.

-

-TE DESEAMOS TODOS CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ.-cantaron todos, Kail sopló las velas y todos aplaudieron.  
-¿Has pedido tu deseo?.-preguntó Ash.  
-Si, pero no te lo diré.-dijo Kail sonriente.-Mama, ¿puedo ir con Ash al bosque?.-  
-Es peligroso, me niego.-dijo su madre.  
-Mama, es mi cumpleaños además..., mira este Pikachu tan mono y fuerte.-dijo el abrazando a Pikachu.  
-Tranquila, no le pasará nada.-dijo Ash.  
-Está bien pero solo un rato.-cedió su madre.  
-SI,vamos Ash.-dijo Kail mientras abría la puerta de su casa y salió perseguido por Ash.

-Ash me gustaría que me ayudases a cumplir mi sueño, el de convertirse en entrenador Pokémon.-dijo Kail mirando al cielo.-Aunque solo sea tener un Pokémon me aria feliz.-miró a Ash.-Se que en mi estado no puedo salir de aventuras pero me encantaría tener un Pokémon acompañante con el cual pasar mi propia aventura aunque sea al lado de mi casa.-dijo Kail con una sonrisa.  
-Te ayudaré primito.-Ash le tendió una pokeball.-Toma, con esto podrás capturar a un Pokémon... A, y una cosa más te presto a Pikachu para que libres un combate.-dijo Ash con una de sus sonrisas.  
-Gracias.-dijo Kail con una sonrisa radiante pero con una pequeña lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.  
Los dos se adentraron en el bosque observando su alrededor.  
Oye Kail.-Ash miró a su primo.-¿Que tipo de Pokémon quieres capturar?.-  
-Mmmmmm..., creo que un Talliow.-dijo Kail.  
-Un Taillow, ¿Por qué?.-preguntó Ash curioso.  
-Porque los Taillow son libres como el viento y ese es mi sueño poder salir de esta silla y ser libre como el viento.-dijo Kail sonriendole a su primo.  
-Entonces busquemos a ese Taillow.-como si fuese una señal Pikacho llamó a Ash y señaló con su pata hacia un pequeño claro donde había un Taillow.-Mira Kail allí hay uno vamos a por el.-dijo Ash empujando la silla de su primo hacia el claro.  
Kail llegó al claro.  
-Kail es tu oportunidad.-dijo Ash.-Pikachu ayudale.  
-Pika.-dijo Pikachu poniéndose en frente de Kail.  
-Pikachu... Ash,¿Que ataques tiene Pikachu?.-preguntó Kail.  
Ash se calló al estilo anime y desde el suelo dijo.-Rayo, Placaje, Cola ferrea e Impactrueno.-  
-Pikachu usa rayo.-dijo Kail.  
-Pika pika chuuuuu.-dijo Pikachu lanzándole un rayo al Taillow. Pero el Taillow lo esquivó y le lanzó un tornado.  
-Pikachu esquívalo y cola férrea.-dijo Kail. Pikachu esquivó el tornado y con su cola férrea clavó al Taillow en el suelo.  
-Ahora Kail es tu oportunidad. CAPTURALO.-Dijo Ash.  
-SI, adelante pokeball.-dijo Kail lanzando la pokeball. La pokeball se movía de un lado al otro y de golpe se quedó quieta.-SI, lo capturé.-dijo Kail mientras se acercaba a la pokeball y la abrazaba.  
-Enorabuena, ya es tarde volbamos a casa.-dijo Ash bolbiendo a agarrar la silla.  
-Si, muchas gracias Ash.-dijo Kail.  
-No ha sido nada.-  
Al rato llegaron a casa Ash se despidió de su primo y de su tia y se fué con su madre a casa. Kail se despedia con la mano. Miró al cilo y vió a su Taillow volando lobre con el viento.  
-Algun día...-susurró.


End file.
